Snow Leopard Mountain
by Writerdragon
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. JUST IGNORE THIS.
1. Regular routine

**FINALLY!! *falls on floor* I got around to starting this. This is the third (and last) instalment of _A Friend in Need_ and _Joys of Parenthood_. :)**

**Here. *hands readers a big stick* You can beat thy living crap out of me for being late.**

* * *

Snow Leopard Mountain

Regular routine

1

Xian followed her father's example. She looked like a cross between her mother and father, but looked more red panda than tiger. Her ears were medium-sized, her tail was huge and thickly furred, her arms were that of a tiger's, and her legs were red panda-like. She had black stripes on her back, forehead, and white on her black arms. Xian's right ear was ripped horribly. It was a wolf bully that had done that to her when she was only twelve. Shifu, her father, nearly killed (not kill as in stabbing, but yelling) him and the father. They were too frightened to live in The Valley of Peace because of him, and left in a matter of days. And Tigress, her mother, stalked after them to make sure that they were gone, after giving them a few death threats.

But her right ear was fine and held two earrings. She had a bright blue eye, and a bright red eye, which surprised her parents and the others when she first opened her eyes. She also had the yin-yang symbol on her forehead, which both Yang and Yin pointed out. She wore a bright red-and-yellow vest with black pants, and a sash with a cloth that draped in the front of her.

Shifu begun to train her when she was six, and now she was fourteen, and was learning very fast—faster than Shifu thought. At first, the aged red panda nearly had a heart attack when he learned that Xian wanted to learn Leopard Kung Fu, but he agreed. Xian's godmother was Viper, and her godfather was Po. Tigress and Shifu had a hard to pick who would be the godparents, so they drew sticks.

The aged red panda watched as his daughter completed a perfect kick. He smiled proudly at her. "Good job, Xian," Shifu said, patting her cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Xian was a very shy child, and never wanted to hurt anyone with her kung fu (before, at least). She also is a very compulsive eater, like Po, but unlike him, she's as skinny as a twig. Tigress often found her munching away at Monkey's cookies late at night. She's also very quick-witted, and beats her father in mahjong every single time, and even Mr. Ping a few times.

"Now, let's try a different kick," he said.

Shift leapt into the air, thrust out his leg, drew it back in, then kicked with the other leg. He landed next to his clapping daughter. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You try."

Xian took in a long breath, then jumped; coping her father exactly, but landed on her side hard. "Xian!" he cried. Shifu rushed over to his daughter. "Are you okay!?"

"Dada, I'm fine," she said, getting up and brushing the sand and dirt off her. He looked at her fretfully. "Really, I can take it."

Shifu drew her into a hug. "Good, I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered.

Xian smiled weakly. Shifu, she had noticed, was very overprotective of his little girl. Sometimes when she would leave the Palace, he would send Zeng to follow her. The small red panda-tiger girl pulled away from her father's grasp. "I'm okay," she said.

Shifu smiled. "Okay, you're done training today," he said.

"But we only trained for three hours!" she cried out.

Shifu laughed, and patted the top of her head. "Go and play, tomorrow we'll train longer. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she said with a smile. Xian darted off, away from her father. "I'm going into town, okay, Dad?" Xian called.

"Go on."

He watched as he daughter went down the steps of the Jade Palace. Shifu went up to Zeng, who stood in the shade. "Follow her," he said. "Don't let yourself be seen." Even though he had promised Tigress that he wouldn't have Zeng follow her around anymore, Shifu just didn't want anything to happen to his little girl again.

"Yes, Master Shifu," Zeng said. He jumped up, and with a lot of difficultly, he began to fly.

Xian loved going into town. The sites, the sounds, the smells of food! She always went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The young girl (and Yuming if she wasn't teaching art classes) would help him out if there were too many customers to handle by himself. And today was one of those days. Xian went in, and snuck up behind the goose. "Uncle Ping!"

He jumped in complete freight, then smiled. "Oh, Xian, you're getting better," he said.

"Do you want help?" Xian asked, grabbing a filled bowl.

"Yes! That would be nice!" Ping exclaimed. "That bowl goes to table five. This one goes to table three. This one to table eleven!" He gave her two more bowls to carry. She balanced them on one arm. "This one goes to table eleven, too. And this one goes to table six. And this one to seven." Xian placed three more on her free arm.

Her kung fu was paying off. She went to the tables very quickly, and heard several comments from the customers: "She's such a cute girl!" And: "Of course, she's part Tigress! And she's a lovely young woman!" Xian never knew how to react to complements very well; all she did was give them an uncertain smile. Zeng hid in the shadows of the building.

Xian took more bowls from Mr. Ping, and delivered them quickly. Then Yuming came in. She wore a red robe with a beaded necklace. Over the fourteen years that Xian known her, she barely changed. All that really did change was her height, and clothing. "Aunt Yuming," she cried and ran up to her. Yuming swept her into an embrace.

"Hey, littl' gal, how've ya been?" she asked, kissing her forehead.

"Good, good," Xian said.

"Good gal, now, go and play," Yuming stated, sending the little girl on her way. "And be careful!"

Xian smiled, and left the noodle shop, yelling out an: "Goodbye!" Her favorite place was The Pool of Sacred Tears. Zeng followed her, sluggishly and slow, wheezing as he went. He covered himself behind a tree, when she turned around. She moved on, to find a secluded pond. Xian sat there, crossing her legs in a pretzel, and began to meditate. After a few minutes, she began to hear rustling sounds. She opened her eyes, and twitched her ears.

"Whoever is making those sounds; better shut the Hell up!" Xian yelled out.

"Oh my God! You're Xian!"

Xian turned to see a very, very happy red fox. His eyes glowed green, his tail wagged. He wore a vest and simple pair of pants. The fox had a small braid like her father has. "Hi! I'm Xupa!"


	2. Xupa

Xupa

2

"I'm such a big fan of you and your parents!"

_Oh shit, a fanboy_, thought Xian. She glared at him, but he remained happy. "Would you mind, I'm trying to meditate!" she snarled.

"For someone who's trying to meditate, you've got a short temper!" he said with a laugh.

Xian felt like she wanted to kill him. _Dad's right, I do have Mama's temper_. She turned her back on him, and closed her eyes. "Please, leave."

"Not much of a talker, are ya?"

Xian took in several steady breathes of crisp air. She shot him a cold stare, but he was gone. The red panda-tiger girl smiled, but turned around to see his smiling face. Xian reacted by punching him hard in the face. Xupa shrieked. "What the Hell!?" he cried, rubbing his nose.

Xian pushed him into The Pool of Sacred Tears, and walked off. "Dumbass," she snarled, storming away.

The girl went directly home, and Zeng followed. The goose went to report the news to his red panda master. He was meditating by the Moon Pool, with green candles lit. Zeng hobbled in. "Master Shifu, your daughter's back."

"Good, what was she doing?" he asked.

"She first went to Mr. Ping's—helped him out, then she went to The Pool of Sacred Tears. A boy followed her—"

Shifu turned around. "What? A boy?!"

"A fanboy. He was a fox. He started to talk to her—she punched him and threw him into the Pool," Zeng finished in one breath.

Shifu calmed down and smiled. "That's my girl," he whispered. "Anything else, Zeng?" the red panda asked, only louder.

"No, Master Shifu."

The red panda got up. "Thank you, Zeng," he said, and limped off to find his daughter.

What he had thought was right, she was in her room, painting, and her mother watching her. Xian was an excellent painter for her age—better than Yuming was. In fact, when Shifu began to notice her artistic side, he let Yuming teach her. In a matter of months, she was painting better than the young lynx. She was also very good at calligraphy. Crane had taught her that, and now had beautiful handwriting. Shifu stood at the doorframe.

"Cherry blossom, how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine," Xian said with a flat tone.

Tigress began to pet the back of her head. "Are you alone? Don't you want some friends?" the tiger female asked.

"No."

"A boyfriend?"

Shifu gave his wife a hard, cold stare. She returned it.

"No."

"Thank the Gods," Shifu murmured. Tigress threw a cotton pillow at him. He glared at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you sure?" Tigress was becoming annoyed by her stubbornness.

Xian rested her brush down. "Mama, Dada," she began, "I have you, Baba, Nana, Uncle Crane, Uncle Mantis, Uncle Yang, Uncle Monkey, Aunt Yuming, Aunt Yin, Uncle Hong—when he comes around—and Uncle Ping. I'm not alone. I'm fine and happy." She paused. "I've got a lot of uncles." Xian continued to paint.

Tigress frowned and kissed her head. "Good night, then, don't stay up too late." She left the room, and Shifu went over to his daughter.

"Try to have at least one friend, okay, cherry blossom?"

Xian looked up into his blue eyes. "Dada, I'm okay." She turned her attention back to her painting. Shifu smiled at her art. It was a dragon among some mountains. Tress poked out of the cliffs' edges, and heavy mist surrounded the great beast.

"You're getting better."

Xian smiled a little. "I guess . . ."

Shifu kissed his little girl. "Sleep well," he said and left the room.

"Dada!"

He turned around.

"This is a gift for Uncle Crane, don't tell him."

He smiled. "Of course, good night."

"'Night!"

Shifu closed his daughter's bedroom doors. After Xian finished her painting, she tucked it away for tomorrow, and went to bed.


	3. ChiFouh, Zin Ting, and Xi Lung

**Xian calls her father "Dada." :/**

* * *

Chi-Fouh, Zin Ting, and Xi Lung

3

Xian had the feeling that some that someone was watching her sleep. Her fears were confirmed: she saw a green alligator wearing a red-and-orange robe. His eyes were pink, and he was heavy-set. He smiled at her. "What's up, hot stuff?" he asked.

Xian gazed at him with wide eyes, then glared as she tossed him out of her room. "GET OUT!!" she roared.

He hit a wooden post, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I like you. Girls that can fight are hot," he said slyly.

"Who the Hell are you?!" she snapped.

"Hello, I'm Chi-Fouh," he said, getting up. "You met Xupa, my friend—our friend."

_Our friend?_ "I have no friends! Get out!" The green alligator rushed out and down the hall. Xian slammed her doors closed and put on her normal dress. She stomped out of her room, and saw two new persons. One was a black neck crane, wearing a small shirt and pants for her thin, small body. The other was an orange-and-red snake. He was wearing a blue shirt. And there was another person—_Xupa_. He smiled as Po fed them.

"Why are you here!?" Xian cried out.

The alligator, the crane, the snake, the fox and the panda all turned to her. Xian stalked over to the male fox, and shot a cold glare at him. "Oh, hi, remember me?" Xupa asked, drinking some water from his cup.

"I do, now get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, Xian," Po said. "Don't yell at your friends."

Xian looked at her godfather. "Baba, these are _not _my friends," Xian growled. "I don't know who these people are!"

"Well, let me introduce my friends," Xupa said. "This is Xi Lung—" He pointed at the snake. "This is Zin Ting—" Xupa pointed at the crane. "And this is Chi-Fouh." The alligator gave her a wink. Xian gapped, then hissed a little.

Xian yanked the ear of the fox. "Go, get out of my family's home!" she snarled.

Tigress came in, and gasped in surprise. "Oh, Xian, are these friends?" she asked.

Xupa gasped. "Master Tigress!" he said, bowing. "You are awesome!"

"Hello, Master Tigress!" Xi Lung said.

"Nice to see you, Master Tigress," Zin Ting said sweetly, bowing.

"Good day, good Master," Chi-Fouh smiled.

Tigress smiled and padded over to her daughter. "Are these your friends?" she asked.

"No, they en't," she said, glaring at the group of friends.

"Oh?" she looked over at the group. "What are your names?"

"Xupa."

"Chi-Fouh."

"Zin Ting."

"And me! Xi Lung!"

Xian went over to Xupa, glaring and mad. "Listen, ya little stalker," she snarled. "Go and leave! I don't know who you are!"

"Well, you can talk," Po said, stirring his soup. "That's how you make friends. Share things. Talk."

Xupa smiled at Xian, who gave him a cold stare. Shifu came in, surprised by the group of teenagers that filled the kitchen. "Well, who are these children? Xian, are these your friends?"

"Um . . . I guess?" Xian said.

The children introduced themselves to the aged red panda master. "Well, Xian, it's good to see you with friends," he said, ruffling her fur on her head.

Her ears flattened, discouraged. Now these people were going to spend all of breakfast with her family. And it was Uncle Crane's birthday! She had to get rid of them. The others came in, and made comments about her "friends." When breakfast was over, everyone decided to give their gifts to the avian master.

"It's your birthday?" asked Zin Ting. "Well, happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Crane said.

"All the more reason you should go so we can celebrate it," sneered Xian. She received a small whack on the head by her mother, who glared at her daughter.

"Oh, I don't mind," Crane said with a smile.

She sighed angrily. Xian thought for a moment, then grinned evilly at an idea. Before the party—which was in ten minutes—she would discourage the group of misfit friends into leaving. "Hey, can we go to the training hall?" he asked, his voice high-pitched. "I always wanted to see it!"

She smiled. "Sure, c'mon," she said, walking ahead of the fox. The group followed her to the training hall. All of them gazed with awe at all of the weapons. Xian grabbed a staff. "Okay, Fox, take a staff," she said, her eyes sinister-like.

Xupa, a little hurt that Xian used his species name, grabbed a wooden staff, and held it the way the girl in front of him did. Xian tucked it under her arm, and told the group that they should go to the front, so they could have more room. She took them in the front, where there was enough space to fight. This was where her father, fourteen years ago, tried to kick Po out of the Jade Palace by humiliating him in front of the Five. It was hard to think that her father did that, since they have a strong friendship now.

Xian, with her staff, pushed Xupa into the ring. "You want to learn how to use the staff?" she asked.

Xupa nodded. "Damn right I do!" he cried.

Chi-Fouh called: "Kick his ass, babe!"

She glared at the large reptile, and then turned her attention to the smiling fox. Xian jumped, using her staff, and slammed into his shoulder. He yelped, and tried his best to use the stick to block, but was failing horribly. Then she used the staff to kick him off his feet, and sent him bouncing down the stone steps. The others tried to stop her, but she got them too, sending them flying.

"And stay out!" she yelled, slamming both doors close, then locking them. Xian grabbed the staff that the fox dropped, and put both away. She went to the Common Room. There was her family, with gifts for the crane. Xian rushed to her room to grab the painting she made for her uncle. She wrapped in a decorative cloth, and rushed back to the Common Room. She saw two presents from Yin and Yang. They lived in the High Mountains, and often wrote letters to them. Xian loved to get letters from them, and was often the one to read them first. Once every three to four months, they would come to visit.

"Hey, it's Crane's birthday!" Yuming cried, giving the bird a gift.

"Okay, is this another prank?" he asked, taking the present.

The lynx laughed. "No, not this time," she said.

He smiled, placing the gift among the others. Xian came in, and put the painting against the wall. Shifu went up to his daughter. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

Xian rolled her eyes. "They left," she said.

"Or you kicked them out?"

Xian looked at him, smiling weakly. Shifu sighed. "Dada, they weren't my friends," she said. "I didn't know who they were, but Xupa was some fan that followed me yesterday. Now he thinks we're friends. Dada, they aren't my friends."

Shifu looked at her. "Please, for the love of the Gods, try to find a friend," he said. "They didn't seem all that bad."

Xian rolled her eyes as Po came in with a peach cake. The red panda-tiger girl rushed over to her uncle, and hugged him. "Happy birthday," she said.

Crane smiled. "Thank you," he said, looking over at the pile of gifts. "Now, which one should I open first?"

He walked over, and grabbed a box wrapped with red ribbon. It was from Viper. "That's mine," she said with a smile.

Crane set it on the table, and untied it. It was a brand new painting set, brushes and all. The bird smiled. "Thank you, Viper," he said.

She batted her eyes. "You are very welcome."

He set the painting set on one side of the table. Crane grabbed another box. It was huge and wrapped in golden ribbon. It was from Yuming. "Hey, that's mine!" she exclaimed.

Crane set it gently on the table, fear that it may explode or something of the sorts. He opened it and saw a new round hat. "A hat," he said, putting it on his head. "Thank you, Yuming."

"Yeah, I knew you would want a new one, since I destroyed the old one," she said, rotating her thumbs around.

"Yeah, don't do that again."

"I won't. I swear."

Xian laughed, remembering the time when Yuming was mocking Crane, and was wearing his hat. She tripped, fell, and the hat fell on The Field of Fiery Danger, burning to ash. Crane chased her all the way around the Palace, threatening to kill her. He went over to her gift, and Xian smiled. "That's from me," she said.

Crane smiled, and unwrapped the cloth. "Oh, Xian, thank you," he said, showing it to everyone.

Everyone made comments about the painting. Shifu rubbed the top of his daughter's head, proudly, as Tigress bent down to kiss her cheek. He got several more gifts, all thankful for them. After cutting, and eating a good portion of the cake, Xian helped Ping and Po finish off the last bits. Xian went up to her bird uncle.

"Are you sure you don't want more?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, you can have the rest," he said.

Just before Xian was going to eat her third piece, Tigress took the plate for her. "Ahh-ahh, no more for you," she said. "You had enough. I don't want you getting fat." She playfully poked her stomach.

Yuming scoffed. "Please, she can't even gain a pound!"

Xian laughed, hugged her mother, and ran off to The Hall of Warriors. She went to the end and over to The One-Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. The red tiger promised herself that she would begin to read the first twenty by the end of the week. She took out the first scroll, rolled it out on her lap, and began to read. Shifu wandered in and saw her. He was surprised to see her. She was reading a Kung Fu Scroll! Tai Lung mastered all one-thousand, and went crazy when he didn't get the final scroll—The Dragon Scroll.

He limped over. "What are you doing?!" he cried.

Xian jumped. "Reading? Why?" she asked, puzzled.

Shifu snatched the scroll away from his daughter, and placed it where it normally was. He promised himself that she could read them when she turned twenty. She was too young! He started to let Tai Lung read the scrolls at her age . . . Xian gazed at him.

"Why can't I, Dada?" she asked.

"You are too young to read them," he said, hands behind his back. "Why don't you go and play? Find some friends."

Xian glared at her father. "But—"

"No."

Xian rolled her eyes, and stomped out of The Hall of Warriors. She wanted to know why her father was acting like that. She knew very well that her mother wouldn't spill the beans. Nor would the others . . . but she did know someone who would—Yuming and Po. She knew that the two would either be in the kitchen or in the training hall. Those two were hitched about three months after Xian was born, and then Crane and Viper were married a year after she was born. Xian hoped that someone would marry one of her uncles—Mantis and Monkey. But she did know that Yang had a girlfriend, and Yin was single.

She saw the lynx and panda in the training hall. Yuming was tossing punches as Po blocked them with ease. Xian had to admit, Po had got better after fourteen years, but he was still the same weight. "Hey, look who it is," Po exclaimed.

"Hi, Baba, Auntie Yuming," Xian called, running up to them. Po and Yuming both hugged her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kiddo, what is it?" asked Yuming with a smile.

"It's about Dad," she began. "Why doesn't Dad want me to read The One-Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu?"

Both became quiet. Xian swore that she could hear a pin drop and hit the floor. Yuming's ears twitched erratically, her face creased with worry. Po looked at his lynx wife for council. Xian stared at them. "Guys?"

Yuming looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Make sure ya don't tell a soul," she whispered.

"I promise," Xian said, placing a paw on her heart.

"Well, it began with Tai Lung," Po said.

"Tai Lung?"

"Yes, Shifu's former-son," Yuming said.

Xian was surprised and showed it in her face. "I have a brother!?"

Po shook his head. "No, Shifu found him as a little cub—he was a snow leopard—and Shifu raised him. Shifu began to notice that Tai Lung had a talent in kung fu, and he trained him. Your father wanted him to be the Dragon Warrior, and trained him hard. When Master Oogway said he wouldn't, Tai Lung went mad. He destroyed the Valley, and tried to kill Shifu, but he just broke his leg—"

"That's why he walks with a limp," Yuming added.

Xian was disgusted. This Tai Lung tried to kill her father?! Rage filled her. "What happened next?" she pressed.

"Well, Master Oogway locked away Tai Lung in Chor Ghom Prison for twenty years," Po whispered. "But he broke out and tried to kill your mother and the rest of the Five. Then he tried to kill Shifu again, and nearly got him—until I got there!" Po went in a battle stance, but toppled over when Yuming kicked him off his feet. Xian smiled, but hate filled her heart again.

"Then he tried ta kill Po," Yuming said. "But then he used the Wushi Finger Hold on Tai Lung!"

Xian knew that her father could perform that move, but never knew that her godfather once preformed it. "Really?! So you killed him!?" Xian asked with a smile.

"Everyone thought I did," Po said weakly.

"After Yin, Yang and I came into the picture, and after your father and mother wed, and about two months into the marriage, he popped up, with a creepy-as-Hell wife named Lu Fu," Yuming said with an elaborate face. "She was also pregnant. Tai Lung told your father if he would go to sum mountain—alone—and allow himself to be killed, he would harm any of us. Your father accepted, 'cause your mom was pregnant with you, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"So he went there, and Tai Lung nearly got him, but Hong told me a few hours before sumthin' bad was gunna happen, and not to let anyone outta the house. When I saw Shifu leave, I got ev'ryone to follow him, but your mother, Yin, and Yang were all too stubborn to listen to me and stay here at the Palace. Tai Lung got himself hung, and it was over. Then you were born."

"What happened to Lu Fu?" asked Xian.

Both shrugged their shoulders.

"So what's this gotta do with me?"

"Well, Shifu is freaked out that you may become another Tai Lung," Po explained. "So he's being extra careful with you. That's why he won't let you read the scrolls just yet, because Tai Lung mastered them all."

"But I'm not a Tai Lung . . . am I?" asked Xian.

Yuming smiled. "Nothin' like him," she said. "He just wants you to be yourself—he loves you, Xian, and wants to protect you."

"But why didn't he tell me this?" Xian asked sadly.

"He wanted to forget the past. Your mother and him were fighting about it once, and then went into their room." Yuming raised an eyebrow. "I think they had angry sex since they didn't come out of the room for two hours, and when they did, they were smirking and smilin'."

By now, Xian's eye was twitching and her ears were down. Po slapped his face and sighed. Yuming looked at them. "What?"

"And you know this how?" asked Xian, a little irritated.

"Well, it seemed obvious."

Po yanked at her ear, playfully, and walked off, practicing his moves. Yuming looked at the red panda-tiger girl. "Now, you must swear that you'll never tell a soul, and you didn't hear this from us."

"I swear."

"Swear on blood?" Yuming asked, holding out Xian's wrist.

Xian yanked her arm back. "No, but I swear on my blackened soul," she said.

Yuming smiled. "Good enough."

Xian sighed.

"No go and play or somethin'," the lynx said. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Dunno."

"Tell us when you want something!" Po called with a smile.

Xian nodded and smiled, and ran off to find her mother.


	4. Training Tai Lee

Training Tai Lee

4

Lu Fu looked over her son, Tai Lee. He looked like an exact replica of Tai Lung, except the markings on his forehead. His jaw wasn't as define as Tai Lung's, but his jaw was strong, and two teeth poked out from his lower lip. He was buff, and strong, his fat tail dragged lazily on the ground. His whiskers made a pointed moustache like his father. He stood there, hands behind his back, straight and alert. His eyes glowed. They were different that his father's, instead of a yellow and red, they were yellow and blue. His eyes could pierce the heart of any warrior, they were bright and alert. He wore dark red pants and a sash.

"Good, very good," Lu Fu hissed. "You look like him. You think like him. You have the same darkness in your heart like he had." She stopped circling him and gazed at his face. "What are you going to do?"

"Get into the Jade Palace," he answered obediently.

"What is your destiny?"

"I'm going to avenge Tai Lung and kill Shifu," he answered. His voice was emotionless, and sounded much like a robot.

Lu Fu smiled sinisterly. A few feet away, Toph was sitting on a rock. She was Tai Lee's twin sister. She looked like her mother, but was skinnier and wore a vest with pants; and a cloth that draped over her front legs. She was tossing a rock in the air and catching it. Another smaller girl tosses rocks into a green-tinted pond. Her name was Qiao. She was the daughter of Lu Fu, but her father wasn't Tai Lung. She wore the same thing as her half-sister.

"Tai Lee this, and Tai Lee that," she mocked, throwing a rock into the pond.

Toph rolled her eyes, tossing her rock into the water. Lu Fu finally decided that her son was ready to go to the Jade Palace. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to befriend Shifu's daughter and get into the Palace," he answered.

"Then what?"

"Then I will kill Shifu," Tai Lee answered.

Lu Fu nodded. "Now go," she growled.

Tai Lee bowed, and left his home, Snow Leopard Mountain, and headed for Jade Palace. He crossed where his sister where, waved goodbye and left. Qiao hated her half-brother, since her mother always praised her half-siblings and hated her. She always was reminded that she was the product of a rape, and that she never will love her. Qiao sometimes wanted to run away. But she always wanted to make her mother proud.

* * *

Xian went into the kitchen and saw her parents. Her father was standing on the table, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She loved when her mother smiled, and Tigress was smiling, pressing her head to his chest. Shifu stroked her neck, kissing the top of her head. Xian had always wanted that—what her parents have. She wanted to be loved by a man. Xian wanted to be married, have children. She stayed behind the wall, pressing her back against it, looking at her paws.

Tigress walked out of the room; and right by Xian, but saw her. The tiger smiled and patted her head. "Love, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, Mama, walk with me," Xian said, tugging at her arm.

Tigress nodded, and walked with her daughter. "Now, what is it?" she asked.

"Mama, Dada won't let me read The One-Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu," she said. "Can you get him to break a little? I really want to read them."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "That Shifu," she whispered. "Of course, love, I'll talk to him about that. Okay?"

Xian smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mama." She rushed off, and went to the training hall. Tigress padded over to her room, and sat down on the bedroll. She pulled out a clean sheet of rice paper and an ink stone and brush. She began to practice her handwriting. Shifu came in, silently closing the doors. He placed a hand on her back, and kissed her arm. Tigress smiled.

"Hello, Shifu," she stated, feeling his small hand slip under her vest, petting her fur.

Shifu held her from behind, and slipped his other hand up her vest, and petted the fur of her belly. Tigress looked down and kissed his forehead. He pulled his head up, and their lips met. Shifu pushed his wife down on the bedroll, pushing away the rice paper. He pulled away, and kissed at her neck, undoing one strap of her vest.

"Shifu, I want to talk to you," she said.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into her neck.

"It's about Xian and The One-Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu."

Shifu pulled back, raising an eyebrow to her. "What about it?"

"Can't she read them? I mean, she's not going to end up like Tai Lung. Let her read them, she really wants to."

Shifu pulled away, and sat at the end of the bedroll, his arms in his sleeves, scowling. Tigress went over to her husband. "Please, Shifu, for me?" He rolled over to his side, thinking. Shifu sighed.

"Fine, for her birthday, I'll let her read the first twenty. She can read five a week, okay?" he said.

Tigress smiled, kissing his ear. "Thank you," she said. The female tiger master kissed the back of his head, and let her paw wander his body.

"I'm no longer in the mood," Shifu hissed.

Tigress rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, sighing.

* * *

Xian was playing with the Anniversary, punching in the air. She did elaborate kicks, twirls and punches. The red tiger kicked the dummy, sending it into the wall, knocking out a weapon from its containment. She rushed over to it, picking up the sword and placing it back where it was. "Nice kick!"

Xian turned around and saw Xupa, Zin Ting, Chi-Fouh (who was winking at her), and Xi Lung. The fox was clapping. Xian glared at them. "How'd you get in!?"

"Front door," Zin Ting.

Xian sighed. She did want some friends, and this group of fans really liked her, even after what she did. She would give them a try. "So . . . um, wanna do something?"

They smiled as Xi Lung went over to her. "C'mon, want to hang out?"

"And do what?"

"Just hang!" Zin Ting said, smiling.

Xupa came over, and yanked at her arm. "C'mon!" He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. The group rushed out of the training hall, and down the steps. "How'd you stand these steps?" Xupa asked. "These things are murder!"

Xian smiled. "After years of going up and down these steps and kung fu training, it's very easy," she said.

Chi-Fouh was right beside her, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Xupa grew jealous and rushed to her other free side. Xi Lung was on Zin Ting, who was hopping across rocks. They made it to the bottom and down to the village, Xupa and Chi-Fouh crawling on their hands and knees, panting. Xian, Xi Lung and Zin Ting laughed. The group went into town, chattering and sharing jokes.

_Huh, maybe they en't all that bad_, thought Xian.

When Zin Ting was in the middle of a rather funny joke, dark eyes caught Xian's. She knew who it was: it was that wolf and his little group of bullies that picked on children in the town. She didn't know their names, but didn't care either. One was a snake, and the other was a rat. She glared at them, but turned her back on the group.

"Look, its Xian," whispered the wolf, but loud enough so Xian and her new friends could hear. "She's made friends with those losers?" The group snickered.

Xupa overheard and pulled Xian away. "Don't listen to them," he said.

Xian nodded, but it was hard to do so. "And to think, her father married her mother, who was his student," the wolf said, smirking. "He robbed the cradle, right?" They snickered loudly. Her rage was building. "Couldn't find another woman so he married Tigress, and they had a little freak, and her father is old enough to be her grandfather!"

_Snap!_ Xian stomped over to them. Taunting and making fun of her parents was a death threat in her eyes. She didn't even care if the other people saw her. Xian punched him across his face, fresh blood coming from his nose. The wolf stumbled back, surprised that she hit him. "Got him!" cried Chi-Fouh.

Xian grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up. "Now listen up, Wolf," she snarled. "If I ever hear you mock my parents ever again, I'll kick your sad ass from here to kingdom come!"

His eyes were filled with terror, and nodded. She threw him back, and walked off. "Xian!" called Xupa, running after her. "Wait!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking up the stone steps.

When she got to the top, it was dusk, and she could hear her father playing on his flute. The sound was soft to the ears, and Xian remembered when her father would play it when she could not sleep. He was under a tree, sitting calmly. She went up to him, wrapping him in a hug. It disrupted his flute playing, but he looked at her.

"Xian, dear, what is it?" he asked, patting her back.

"Dada, some boys were makin' fun of you and Mama," she said into his shoulder.

Shifu sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter," he said. The red panda master pulled back his daughter, looking at her face. "Whatever they said doesn't mean anything. They're just boys."

Xian nodded. She watched as her father stood up, motioning at her to get up, and follow him. She did, and they went to The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was night, and the stars were out. He took her paws into his hands, and sat her down. "Knowing you, you probably wanted to beat them up, am I right?"

_I did_. Xian nodded, smiling proudly of herself.

"But, you need to calm yourself and keep your fists to yourself," Shifu said, patting her back. "Okay? Now, remember everyone has a fate, you know, right?"

"Yeah, Dada, I know," Xian said. "Everyone has a fate, some have good fates, and others have bad fates. You just need to let fate carry your through life."

Shifu smiled proudly. "What did I tell you on your first day of kung fu?"

"That I need to believe in myself, and others to achieve my goal or goals," Xian said.

"Right, now, take that advice and trust in yourself," Shifu said. "Now, go to bed." He kissed her cheek as she rushed off to her room. She quickly fell asleep.


	5. ChiFouh's home

Chi-Fouh's home

5

Xian woke up, ready for more kung fu. She got dressed, and rushed outside, and saw her father and mother practicing together. She went up to both of them, and they practiced as one, moving at the same speed. When they stopped, Xian gave them each a hug, and rushed off to get breakfast. She found three dumplings on a plain white plate on the kitchen table. She ate them. When she went to say "hello" to Crane and Viper, they had something.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Xian asked.

Crane placed up his wings, like he was guarding something. "Shoo," he said. "Go away, don't look!"

Xian smirked. "A birthday gift?" she asked, trying to see what they got her.

Viper glared at her goddaughter. "Go, you'll see it soon!" she said.

Xian smiled and walked away, her ears twitching. Shifu, meanwhile, was talking to his wife. "What should we get Xian?" he asked.

Tigress froze, and thought for a moment, they went back to punching invisible enemies. "Well, she had more than enough brushes, rice paper, and ink," she mused. "Maybe some new vests to wear? The one she wears is getting old."

"But she loves that vest," Shifu said.

"I know, but she'll grow out of it soon," Tigress said, blocking. "She'll be needing a new one."

Shifu nodded. "Find, we'll get her one . . . or two," he said.

Xian walked up from behind a tree, and saw her parents, but she didn't hear the part about her present. Tigress moved over to her husband, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Xian found it romantic that they still love each other. Both pulled back, and Shifu rubbed Tigress's neck, as she kissed his nose, his ears twitching.

"Shifu, I want another child," she murmured.

The red panda blinked, and looked up at her, surprised. "W-what?"

Xian's ears twitched, listening in on the conversation. Tigress pulled her husband up on her lap, kissing him again, then: "I want another child."

Shifu seemed lost for words. "You . . . you do?" he said, finally finding his voice.

Tigress nodded. "Yes," she said. "I want another child so badly, but what if I can't have one." The female tiger looked away.

"Well, if you want another child, we can try," he said, smiling widely.

Xian rolled her eyes. Viper was right, that is all men thought about. Tigress smirked at her husband. "But, Shifu, we've tried for fourteen years, and I haven't got pregnant in any of those years," she said. "What if I can't have another child?" Tigress wondered. "What if I can't get pregnant again?"

Shifu looked up into her saddened face, feeling horrible. He cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "My love, I promise you, and I swear to the Gods that I will give you another child," he said, kissing her nose. "I promise you. Okay?"

Tigress smiled, and held him, and both of them nuzzled. Xian never knew that her mother wanted another child. Viper told her once that Tigress, at one time, didn't want children, but she changed her mind when she was born. Xian deiced to leave them alone, and saw Mantis; he was sitting at the end of the kitchen table, eating Po's soup.

"Hey, Uncle Mantis," she called, "tell Dada that I'm going to the village to find my friends."

Mantis dropped his spoon and looked at her with a surprised expression. "Friends?! What did Shifu have to do? Buy you some kids so you would hang out?!" He laughed.

Xian rolled her eyes and smiled. "He once said he'd do that," she giggled. "So, I'm going!" Xian announced. "Okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell him," Mantis said.

Xian smiled and dashed off, also telling her green bug uncle to inform her father that she would be back in an hour or so to practice more kung fu. After Mantis finished his food and put the dish away, he found Shifu instructing his wife to do a round-house kick. She did, and landed squarely on the ground next to him, stealing a kiss from him. Mantis rolled his eyes and hopped over to them.

"Master Shifu," he said.

Shifu turned around to look at his student. "Yes?"

"Xian wanted me to tell you that she went into town to find her _friends_," the bug master stressed the word.

The red panda's ears twitched. "Xian made friends?" he asked happily.

"I guess so," Mantis said with a smile. "And she said that she'd be back in an hour or so, and she'll be back to practice."

Tigress nodded, placing a paw on her husband's shoulder. "Thank you, Mantis," she said. He nodded and rushed off. "Great, right? Xian made some friends." Tigress was smiling widely.

Shifu grinned right back. "Yes, it is," he said. "Would you excuse me, Darling?" The red panda walked off, his wife confused. Shifu found the goose messenger dusting off The Ninja Weapons. "Zeng."

He turned around, nervously. "Y-yes, Master Shifu?"

"Xian went into the village, you know what to do."

"Stalk your daughter and don't get caught," Zeng said with a smile.

"It's not stalking, it's called 'protecting,'" he hissed. "Now go."

"But if you think—"

"Zeng!"

He nodded, gave the rag to the red panda, and flew off towards the village. Shifu took only a glimpse of the rag before he threw it outside, which hit a meditating Yuming. She yelped in surprise. "What the—!?" The red panda's eyes shifted, before he briskly walked out of The Hall of Warriors. Xian, on the other hand, found Zin Ting talking to Xi Lung. She crept up to them, and jumped on the crane.

"Surprise!" Xian yelled, grabbing the neck.

Zin Ting jumped, and laughed at the red tiger. "Hey, what's up!?" she asked, as Xian crawled off.

"Fine, you?" Xian asked.

"Great!" Xi Lung smiled.

"Where's Xupa and Chi-Fouh?" the red panda-tiger inquired.

"We were going to Chi-Fouh's house," Zin Ting said, holding out a wing. "Xupa's there. C'mon."

Xian smiled, walking with the tall crane and the snake. They went to a small house; it was plain with two-stories and five windows in total. Plants surrounded the building. The snake opened the wooden door with his tail. The house inside was very lovely. Xian saw a male alligator with a vest and brown pair of pants on. He was cooking some food dish. He turned around.

"Zin Ting, Xi Lung, and who is this?" the large reptile asked, smiling.

"Hello, this is Xian," said Xi Lung.

The alligator turned around, and saw his beer-belly. He was good-looking for a heavy-set alligator. In his hand held a wooden spoon, and the other hand held a pan with cooked fish inside. "Xian? Master Shifu's and Master Tigress's kid?"

Xian nodded, and bowed. "Hello, sir, nice to meet you."

He laughed. "You very good-looking," he complemented.

Xian smiled weakly. "T-thanks."

"Chi-Fouh and Xupa are upstairs," he said, turning back to his food.

Zin Ting, Xi Lung, and Xian rushed up the stairs. The group played mahjong for the next hour, as Zeng watched from behind the foliage of the trees. The group laughed as Xian told a funny past event that happened to Po. "Then my father kicked him out of the Jade Palace, and, according to Uncle Monkey and Uncle Mantis, he bounced down the stone steps!"

The group laughed loudly. "Man, it must be so cool to live in the Jade Palace," said Xupa, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I guess," Xian said, shrugging. "It's pretty normal, all that is different that we practice kung fu twenty-four seven."

"But your parents are amazing kung fu masters, and your family is the Five and the Dragon Warrior!" Zin Ting said.

Rustling of leaves made the group stop laughing. Xian got up, went out the window, onto the tree branch, and pulled back the foliage. She saw Zeng, he shrieked. "Zeng?" Xian asked. "What are—Dada! He sent you, right?"

"Um, y-yes," the goose said.

Xian gritted her teeth, and rolled her eyes. "Dada," she hissed.

"Um, hey, does this mean you have to go?" asked Chi-Fouh.

Xian nodded. "Yeah, sorry, gotta go," she said. "Bye." The red tiger and the goose left the building, as Zeng kept saying he was sorry. "Hey, it en't your fault," she said, shutting up the goose. "I'm just gunna kill my dad."

* * *

Meanwhile as Xian and Zeng was climbing up the steps, Shifu was cooking a surprise candy for his daughter's birthday, which also was her favorite—Dragon's Beard Candy. It was his first time making this sort of food, so he had to follow directions from a scroll that laid on the counter next to his pot. Shifu read as he cooked, and he was already a mess. Batter was on his robe, face, and ears. Tigress came in, snickering.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Making Dragon's Beard Candy for my little girl," he answered, as he began to cook the candy.

"You got batter all over you," the tiger said, licking her thumb and whipping it across his face, picking up the sticky batter.

He smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, as the thick candy became more fine and thin. Tigress kissed his ear tips. "She'll love it."

Just then, a very angry Xian came in. Shifu and Tigress looked at her; and Zeng waddled in. "Dada, you sent poor Zeng after me again!"

Shifu's ears lowered, and he sent a glare at the goose. Tigress pulled away, crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at her husband angrily. Xian shooed Zeng off. "Shifu, I told you to let her alone," the tiger said.

Shifu looked hard at his wife. "I'm just trying to protect her," he said.

"She's our daughter, she'll be fine," Tigress snapped.

Xian stepped between them. "Don't fight," she said. "Dada, I just want you to trust me. I can take care of myself, I'm your daughter."

Shifu looked down at his child. Her eyes looked sad, and begged for him to honor her wish. He sighed, and looked away, then back at his daughter. "Fine."

Xian jumped up. "Thank you!" she jumped up onto the counter next to her father, stood up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Xian was a little smaller than him, right up to about his shoulder. She jumped down, hugged her mother, and dashed off.

Shifu frowned and went back to cooking the candy. "I hope you're happy," he muttered.

"Yes I am," Tigress said, grinning.

She snuggled her husband, and he groaned. When the boiling was finished, it started to hiss loudly. Then it exploded. The candy, surprisingly, was safe and normal. But Shifu and Tigress were covered in a sticky substance. Shifu held out the tray of Dragon's Beard Candy, looking at his wife, who was laughing at him for being so messy-looking.

"Well, at least the candy is safe," he said with a smile.

Both of them laughed loudly.


	6. The teenager snow leopard

The teenager snow leopard

6

Two days had pass, and Xian was practicing her moves on a wooden warrior, hitting it in the face. She jumped up, kicking it, sending the head flying, and she destroyed the rest of its wooden body. She went down, and skidded a few inches back. Behind her was a graveyard of dead wooden warriors, heads, arms, and tails lay ascune on the floor of the training hall. Shifu watched from behind in the shadows, a worried expression on his face.

His daughter obviously wasn't like other teenager girls. She wasn't all prissy, she didn't wear make-up (not like she needed it), nothing like that. Xian loved kung fu more than anything—even more than her art at times. She wanted to be perfect, and she worked hard to practice her moves. Sometimes, Shifu wanted her to be a little, just a _little_ girly. It won't kill her, right? Plus, whenever he, his wife, and Xian went into the village, he noticed that the boys would look at her, trying desperately to get her attention. He would usually end up glaring daggers at them.

Shifu wanted her to someday married, but another part of him wanted to keep his little girl innocent forever. _Like I can do that_. She did several more kicks in the air, landing in a split. Xian leaned forward, arms outstretched. Shifu went up to her, fixing her arm straight. "Like this," he said, guiding her arm to the right position.

Xian looked up at him. "Thanks, Dada," she said. The red panda-tiger stood up. "My birthday is in six more days."

Shifu chuckled happily, patting her cheek. "Yes, Gods, you'll be fifteen," he said. "My, you are surely taller than me when I was your age!"

Xian smiled proudly. He chuckled a little. "Keep practicing that kick," he said. She nodded, and did what he requested. "I'm going off to find Mama."

Shifu left the training hall, and saw Tigress, kicking in the air. He surprised her a little, by tugging at her tail. "Hello, Shifu," she said, looking down at him.

She bent down very low to place a kiss on her vertically challenged husband's lips. He cupped the fur of her cheeks, returning the kiss. Both pulled back. "What did you get her?" Shifu asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"The most beautiful vest I saw yesterday," the tiger said. "I know she'll love it. The minute I saw it, it had 'Xian' written all over it."

Shifu smiled. "I don't know what to get her," he said. "I mean, besides the Scrolls."

"Oh, Shifu, she'll be happier than Hell when you give her those to read," Tigress said.

Shifu nodded. "I'll be back," he said, walking away, hands behind his back. "I'm going into the Village. Keep practicing."

Tigress rolled her eyes, smiling. She knew that he was going to get something else for her birthday. He walked down the long stairs. When he entered the Village Square, people bowing to him as he went, he saw a small stand. There was a painting of a village with cherry blossom tress. He knew that she would love that.

"How much is this painting?" Shifu asked the pig merchant.

"Well, it is fifty Yuan," the merchant said. "But for you, Master Shifu, twenty Yuan. How 'bout it?"

It seemed like a deal, after all, he dropped it down more than half for him. Shifu smiled. "I'll take it," he said.

He took out his money purse, gave the money to the pig, and grabbed the painting from the shelf. "Who's it for?" he asked.

"It is for my daughter," he said.

The pig slapped his hoof to his head. "Right! It's gunna be Xian's birthday," he stated. "Tell her I said, 'Happy birthday!'"

"I'll tell her that."

When he said his goodbyes to the pig, a happy-go-lucky red fox tapped him on the shoulder. "Master Shifu?"

He turned around. At first, he didn't recognize him as Xupa and his friends. "Yes? Who are you?" the red panda asked.

"I'm Xupa, friend to your daughter, Master," the fox said.

Then remembrance set in, and his smiled at the group of teenagers. "Ahh, yes, I remember you," Shifu said. "Yes, yes."

"Who's the painting for?" asked the female crane.

"Xian's birthday is soon."

"Xian's birthday?! When?" asked the alligator.

"In six days."

"What does she like?" asked Xi Lung. "After all, we met her not too long ago. We don't know much about her."

"Well, she loves to paint, loves paintings, vests, weapons for kung fu practice," Shifu said, tucking the painting under his arm. "Why don't you four come over? It'll be during the noon hours. I bet Xian would love to see you, she always talks about you four."

A wave of excitement washed over the group. They said their goodbyes, and Shifu went back up to the Jade Palace. He quickly went to his room, wrapped up the painting in a cloth, and hid it in the closet. He came out, and went to find his daughter. Xian was tearing through boards that were held up for her by her mother. The board snapped like a twig due to her strength. Xian grinned.

"Good work," Tigress said, patting her head.

Shifu smiled, coming up to his daughter. He kissed her temple. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

Xian loved to hear that from her parents. It made her chest swell with pride. Po came in, picking noodles off from his head. The small family looked at the panda. Xian ran up to him. "Baba, what happened? Dinner blew up in your face?"

Po laughed. "No, I'm not Shifu." Shifu glared hard at Po. He cleared his throat. "It was Yuming, she's been acting weird for three days. And she threw her bowl of noodles at me." He tossed the noodles on the ground. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Tigress and Shifu quickly exchanged glances. "She might be pregnant," Tigress concluded.

Po looked up. "She can't be," he said. "The doctor said that she can have children."

It was true, when Po and Yuming tried to have a child, she never got pregnant. They went to a doctor, and he said that she may never have children. So, after fourteen years, the two gave up on the idea on having a child of their own. "You think she might be," Xian said.

Yuming burst into the room, an angry scowl on her face, hissing loudly. She stormed by the group, not even saying hello. The lynx snatched a couple of boards to break, and stomped out of the training hall. She slammed the doors. Xian looked up at the panda. Tigress nodded.

"Yep, she's pregnant," Tigress said.

"I remember when you were like that," chuckled Shifu.

Xian turned around to look at her parents. Her ears twitched. Po sighed. "I'll tell her," he said. Po left the hall, and found Yuming destroying the wooden board with her paws. The panda kept his distance, watching her. "Yuming?" he squeaked.

"What!?" she snapped, slashing the board. Yuming took in a breath, sighing. "Yes, I'm sorry. What is it?"

Po went over to her, taking her paws. "I think you might be pregnant," he said slowly.

Yuming looked very surprised, gasping a little. "You—you think?" she stammered.

Po nodded, smiling. Yuming looked down at her feet, then up at Po's face. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "No kung fu for me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, no more kung fu," he said. They kissed.

* * *

Three days later, Yuming had sent a letter to Yin and Yang in the High Mountains, telling her about her pregnancy. They replied that they would come over very soon. Tigress even felt a little sick, and became a little moody. She finally came to the realization that she, too, was pregnant. Tigress felt so happy, over the morning sickness. She had to tell Shifu. It was morning, and Tigress snuggled up closer to her husband. He awoke from a deep sleep, feeling her arms around him. Shifu smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

She pressed her face into the crock of his neck, inhaling his scent. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Guess who's going to have another child," she whispered happily.

Shifu went stiff as his eyes widened. He turned around to face her. "A-are you sure?" he asked, stuttering from the excitement.

Tigress nodded. "Yeah, I have the same symptoms as before," she said.

Shifu laughed and held her close. "I told you I'd give you another child!" he cried.

They gave each other a loving kiss. "Yes, and thank you," Tigress said. "This means we have to tell our little Xian."

"We'll tell her today."

* * *

Tai Lee looked at the Valley of Peace below him. The animals went on with their blissful, ignorant lives. The male snow leopard's tail twitched, pulling at the cloak around his shoulders. He scaled down the mountain side, being very wary of his surroundings. He entered the village, the people watching him with interested eyes. Tai Lee ignored them, going into a noodle shop. A goose was serving some people, along with an odd, yet beautiful creature. She looked like a cross between a tiger and a red panda. He stood there at the opening, just looking at her with a dumb face. A pig glanced up, looked behind him, and back at the snow leopard.

"Are you lookin' at her or me? 'Cause yer freakin' me out, kid," the pig stated.

The snow leopard shot a glare at the pig before brushing by him. A lynx was with the being, playing with one of her large ears, just ticking her off. The being's paws slapped at the lynx's. "Stop it!" she cried.

The lynx laughed. "Oh, Xian, yer no fun," she said.

"Auntie Yuming!" Xian barked.

The snow leopard walked to the front, digging into his pocket, tossing three coins down. "Can I have a bowl?" he inquired.

An older goose nodded and smiled, chopping ups some leek. "Sure thing!" he cried, shoveling the tiny bits into a bowl.

Xian looked up at the snow leopard, her tail twitched. "I haven't seen you around here before," she stated. "What's your name?"

"Tai Lee," the snow leopard answered. "I'm sorta lost. Could ya tell me where I am?"

"Yer in The Valley of Peace," the Russian-accented lynx said. "This is where the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior live, kid."

Tai Lee could not help but to smirk. "Then I've arrived to where I wanted to be," he said, gently blowing on his bowl of noodles.

Xian shifted on the counter, turning to look fully at the snow leopard. "Yeah? Why you want to be here?" she inquired.

"I wanted to learn kung fu," Tai Lee lied. "I want to learn more."

Yuming beamed like the sun. "Really?" she asked, placing a paw to her hip. "Well, you came to the right place."

Tai Lee smirked. "Alright," he stated. "So, should I go to the temple?"

"I can get ya there," Xian stated.

"How?"

"I'm the daughter of Tigress and Shifu!" the half tiger-red panda exclaimed proudly.

Tai Lee looked at her like his prey for just a moment, and then slyly smiled. Yuming shivered, looking at the boy leopard. She placed a gentle paw on Xian's shoulder.

"How interesting," Tai Lee stated, slurping up the noodles. "So, can I get in?"

"Sure."

"How?"

"Buy two more bowls of noodles," Xian said with a smirk, her large ears twitched.

The snow leopard teenager's upper lip twitched. He groaned, reaching into his pocket and threw out a few coins. Yuming reacted by lunging at the coins, greedily taking them. Mr. Ping walked over, smiling at the young boy.

"Your food will come soon, son," he stated, chopping up some leek.

The snow leopard nodded, that smiling never leaving his lips. Yuming just looked on, her ears low. She had an odd feeling about the boy.

* * *

Tai Lee looked at the prey he was destined to kill: Shifu. The aged red panda looked up and down at the boy, his ears low, his tail twitched. Tigress stood by her daughter, gently playing with her ear. She could tell why Yuming had an odd feeling about the boy.

He was _strange_.

The boy had a blank, almost dead look on his face. His tail was limp on the ground, his paws behind his back submissively. Crane stood there, Viper wrapped around his feathered shoulders. They exchanged a look, both having a freaky feeling about the boy. Monkey, Mantis, and Po as well, but Xian was interested in this new-comer, which was alien for her. Usually, she could care less about any new-comer, but with him, he was interesting to her.

_It must be that dark look_, Tigress thought, crouching down to her daughter's level.

Shifu stopped in front of the boy. "You're name?" he asked.

"Tai Lee."

The red panda had a shiver run up his spine. His name sounded too much like Tai Lung.

"Who are your parents?"

"They are dead. I am left of my family," he stated. His mother coached him well. The snow leopard smirked, and then looked right at Xian. His cheeks burned under his fur.

Shifu arched an eyebrow. "I want to see how much kung fu you know," he said.

The snow leopard looked right at the red panda, smirking. "Sounds good," he began. "Sounds good."


	7. Show off

**Sorry this took so long. Life and shit. ;.; Anyways, here's a short chapter. And I promise, this will not be the _Lion King_, I've got too many good ideas up my sleeve. **

* * *

Show-off

7

Xian watched Tai Lee doing elaborate moves with a dummy, Shifu watching his every move. Yuming approached, her belly slightly bloated from her pregnancy. The lynx did not know what to think—this snow leopard was odd. Strange. Anti-social. Xian could sense that in him as well, but (not knowing why herself) she was interested.

"What you think of him?" the lynx whispered.

"I don't know," Xian answered. "He's interested."

"You think he's cute?" Yuming asked with a smirk.

"Not my type," Xian answered truthfully.

"Yah-huh."

"I'm telling the truth!" Xian snapped. "He en't my type."

Yuming nodded, a smirk still on her face, but not saying anything else. Xian reached over, placing her paw to Yuming's bloated belly.

"Any kicking?" she asked.

"Naw, not yet," Yuming said, her short tail flickered.

Tiny pitter-patter filled the ladies' ears. Xian and Yuming looked up, looking up at Xupa, Chi-Fouh, Zin Ting, and Xi Lung were there. The little red fox approached the half tiger-red panda girl. He tugged playfully at her ear.

"Hey, you, you never told us that your birthday's coming-around," Xupa playfully noted.

Xian pulled away, touching her sensitive ears tenderly. "Oh, yeah, Dada tell ya?" she asked.

Chi-Fouh nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said with a sly smile. He turned to Yuming, bowing his head. "Hello, ma'am."

"Hello, kid," Yuming said. She carefully stood up. "Well, I must be on my way. Have fun."

And the lynx left. Xupa's ear poked up, looking directly at the snow leopard, Shifu eyeing him. The little fox sat down. "Who's he?" he asked, fingering at the snow leopard.

"Huh? Oh, that's Tai Lee," Xian said, her fat tail twitching.

The large female crane let out a dreamy sigh. "My, my, en't he cute? Eh?" Zin Ting asked, nudging at the snake and the red tiger with her foot.

"Oh, yeah," Xi Lung said with a snakelike smile.

"Eh, he's okay—I guess," Xian muttered, her ears low.

"Hey, what about me?" Chi-Fouh asked, his fat tail thumped on the ground.

The three teenage girls glanced up at the very heavy-set alligator. Chi-Fouh glanced at his friends, his claws out in an upward-groping manner. His claws dropped to his sides, and his sighed. Xian reached over, patting his foot.

"Aw, don't be like that—yer a catch for some alligator gal," she said with a reassuring smile.

Chi-Fouh smiled gratefully.

The snow leopard did several kicks, wild and perfect—_too_ perfect. Xupa rested his chin on his little paw, his tail twitching. "He looks like a show-off," he muttered.

Xian laughed. "He is," she whispered into his ear.

"But, darn, he's too cute," Zin Ting said with a large smile. She fluttered her wings. "So what if he's a show-off—he's so darn cute."

Xian laughed. "Then he's yours," she giggled. "I don't want him."

Zin Ting let out a little girlish chuckle. Xian shook her head, turning to look at the snow leopard. He stood straight up, Shifu speaking to the snow leopard teenager. Tai Lee looked up, his eyes hungrily looking at Xian. The red panda-tiger shivered, tearing her gaze from his. But Tai Lee looked on. She could feel his eyes on her. Shifu still did not trust the boy, but he did allow the boy to stay in the Valley of Peace in an inn. Now it was night. Xian rested against her windowsill, looking out over the little village.

"Xian?"

She looked over, her father standing by the doorway. He hobbled over to her, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her fur.

"You have a weird feeling about that boy?"

Shifu looked at her, his ears flickering. "I don't know what to think, blossom," he said, stroking her head fur. "But I'll be wary of him."

Xian nodded, resting her head against her arms. Shifu stood up, kissing his daughter. "Now you get some sleep," he told her. "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Good night."


	8. Him

Him

8

Xian sat on the mat, her eyes closed in deep meditation. Xupa opened the door silently, looking at her with a devious and playful smile. He crept slowly, the other animal children watching from behind the large, thick door. The red fox cub slowly moved, stalking his "prey." When one of Xian's large ears flickered, Xupa jumped behind a punching bag, and the other children ducked. Xupa looked up, seeing that Xian was still meditating. He smirked, and moved around the punching bag, his little black paws up, ready to scare her. Just as he approached her, ready to scare her, her large paw came back, hitting him in the gut. The other animal children laughed in innocent bliss as Xupa rolled on the ground, holding his gut. Xian looked behind her, smirking.

"I've been jumped more times than I can count by Aunt Yuming and Baba Po more times you can count," she chuckled. "You can't scare me."

Xupa rubbed at his gut while their other friends approached. "But you _could_ try _not_ to hurt me," Xupa whined.

Chi-Fouh looked at the fox cub, snickering. "Ah, c'mon, don't be a wimp," he said, his claw coming down on his shoulder.

"I'm not!" Xupa snapped, a blush forming under his fur.

Zin Ting glanced around, shifting her feathers. "So, where's that snow leopard kid?" she asked, stretching out her wings.

Xian shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "I dunno," she said.

Xi Lung shivered. "He gives me the chills," she said in a low whispered.

"Me too, sister."

Xupa looked at the women. "I thought you girls like those dark and mysterious types of people," he said, waving around his little black paws as he did so.

Xian wrinkled her nose at her friend. "Naw, not all of us," she sneered. "Most of us like that type of guy that'll be good and look after us."

Chi-Fouh smiled mischievously. "Like me?" he asked slyly, running his claw down his head.

"Sorry. Not into womanizers."

Chi-Fouh snapped his fingers. "Darn, foiled again," he said.

Xian's ears picked up on footsteps from outside. She looked to the door, seeing Tai Lee. The snow leopard and she shared a deep, long, tension-filled stare. The half-bred red panda-tiger lowered her ears, glaring at her.

"How'd you get in here?" Xian asked.

She was amazed how her interest for him flew out the window the more she watched him. There was something devious about him. It reeked off him like death on a corpse. Shifu then approached her eyesight, his ears twitching.

"I let him in," Shifu said softly.

Tai Lee leaned against the door, looking at Xian. "Hey, nice to see you again," he said.

Xian looked at him. "Pleasure," she grumbled, her fat tail twitched.

Shifu looked between the two teenagers. "Tai Lee will be practicing with Po, Crane, Viper, and I today, would you care to join us?" he inquired.

Xian looked at her father, her ears alert. Then a sly smirk formed on her furry face. "Of course," she said, her voice as smooth as oil. "I would love to, father."

Tai Lee glared at Xian, but then she smiled slyly at him. Xupa and the others glanced between both teenagers, not wanting to say anything. Shifu glanced between them, then cleared his throat loudly. Everyone then turned to him.

"Then come along," he said, hobbling away.

The snow leopard glared at the hybrid red panda-tiger as she walked past him, her tail twitching as she walked. He could not help to look at her. She was so pretty, but he had a job to do: befriend her and then kill her father. The other friends followed, each one of looking at him strangely. Tai Lee flashed them a fake smile, and tried to look warm and friendly, but it was not working. The animal children only moved faster, going to the aged master as a form of protection. Xian leaned in towards her father.

"Why is he here?" sneered Xian.

"I'm observing him," Shifu said. "There's something about him . . . I need to figure him out."

"What if he does work for . . ." Xian paused.

Shifu arched an eyebrow to her. "What where you saying?" he inquired softly.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Shifu looked at her oddly, but he dropped the question with regret. He prayed that the boy didn't work for Tai Lung's wife. The red panda glanced from the corner of his narrowed eyes. The boy did somewhat resemble the snow leopard from when he was a teenager, but then again, all snow leopards looked alike (to those who weren't snow leopards themselves). When they reached the fighting area, Po glanced over his shoulder, looking at the children. He smiled, coming out of his pose. Viper slithered over, wrapping her lithe body around one of Crane's leg. Shifu hobbled over to them, and whispered:

"I'm observing him. Act calm, okay?"

Crane knew that there was something wrong about the boy. The snow leopard cub eyed all the warriors, his nose twitching along with his ears.

"I would like to learn from the best," Tai Lee said in a calm voice. "Show me you techniques."

Shifu looked directly at his students, arching an eyebrow. Crane cleared his throat, fluttering his wings. Tai Lee's eyes were icy and glazed over, almost dead. The snow leopard gazed down at Xian.

"I am honored to be here," the snow leopard stated.

Xian cringed. Po cleared his throat, smoothing down the fur on his head.

"Okay, let's begin."


	9. In which there is a spat

In which there is a spat

9

Lu Fu looked out over the mountain, sitting on a rock, her breathing calm and relaxed, but inside she was like storm. Where was her son? What was taking him so long? The female snow leopard growled, her fat tail twitching. Toph was inside of their home—a hut in reality—cooking up some fish. Qiao was relaxing outside, glancing over to her mother.

"You okay?" Qiao asked her mother, placing her paws behind her head.

Lu Fu was silent, but her ear twitched. Qiao snorted, her tail swashing from side to side.

"Fine. Don't answer."

"He's not back."

Qiao glanced over, her ears alert. "What?" she inquired.

Lu Fu was glaring out to where the Valley was located. "He has not returned," she snarled, her ears low in her anger. "What is taking so long?"

Qiao looked off to the side, her face twisted in her anger. "Maybe he can't do the job," she grumbled under her breath.

The older female snow leopard glanced behind her shoulder, glaring at her daughter with hatred. "What did you say?" she hissed, her fur standing on end.

The young snow leopard glanced up, waving down with one of her large paws. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Nothing at all."

Lu Fu snorted, and turned to where the Valley of Peace was. "Smartass," she snarled.

Qiao bit her tongue, and glanced at the ground. She reached down, and plucked a tiny pebble from the others that were scattered in the dirt.

"Do you want to be useful to me, brat?"

The younger snow leopard glanced up, her ears alert. Be useful? This was her day! She would finally get her mother to love her. Qiao darted from her spot, looking at her mother.

"O-of course I-I would!" stammered the gleeful spotted feline. "I would love to!"

Lu Fu looked at her daughter, a lecherous grin spread upon her furry lips. Her paw came over, gripping Qiao's jaw tightly.

"It is simple: see what your brother is up to. If he has not killed Shifu yet, kill him with Tai Lee. If you come back without Shifu's head in your paws, I will have _your_ head on display. Is this in any way unclear?"

"No, ma'am."

Lu Fu released her daughter's face, one of her long nails tracing her daughter's face.

"Then go."

* * *

Shifu took in a breath of air, and settled himself down on a slab of rock. The sound of water filled his ears ad he took in a calming breath. Tai Lee silently snuck through the brush, looking at his prey with hungry eyes. He had the kung fu master alone. The snow leopard crept downward, looking at the oddly pattered red panda. Just as he was about to strike, Tigress approached her husband. The large female tiger sat next to her mate, a paw to her belly. Shifu smiled, and placed his tiny hand to the bloated belly. The snow leopard let out a hiss of anger, and pounded his clenched paw on the ground. He then tried to sneak away without the duo noticing, but when his large tail smacked some bushes, he froze in fear. Tigress glanced over to where he was, curiousness etched on her furry features. Shifu looked at her.

"What is it?"

Tigress did not answer her husband. She carefully stood up, and approached the bushes. Tai Lee watched her come closer to where he was hiding, and stealthily darted from where he was at before Tigress came over. She glanced around, her nose twitching. Shifu looked at his wife, confused.

"What is it?" he repeated.

The feline looked to her smaller husband. "Nothing," she whispered. "It's nothing."

Shifu looked at her, his face stoic. It then softened, and he motioned for his wife to sit next to him. She smiled, and she went over to her husband, rubbing at one of his large ears.

And Tai Lee was at the front of the Jade Palace, growling at himself. Just then, there was a snort.

"Aw, poor little kitty sad?" came a mocking tone.

The snow leopard looked behind his shoulder, seeing Xian. She was leaning against the wall, folding her arms over her breast. Tai Lee snarled at her.

"I'm _not_ a kitty," he growled.

Xian held out her paws in mock-fear. "Ooooh, such a scary _kitty-cat_," she mocked, a smirk twisted at her lips.

Tai Lee stood up, trying to scare her with his height. Xian looked at him with a bored expression.

"Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared."

The male snow leopard crossed his arms over his broad chest. "For someone half my height, you sure do put on a big show of bravado," Tai Lee snorted with a grin.

Xian stiffened at this, and glared heatedly at the leopard. "I can kick your ass!" she snapped, her fat tail twitched.

Tai Lee scoffed at her and began to walk past her. Xian would not take that from this pompous feline. She reached for his long tail, grabbed it, and threw him back. The snow leopard yelped in surprise as his back met the ground. Xian jumped up, one foot on his chest and the other on his jaw.

"I'm watching you," Xian hissed. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm watching for you. You better be careful."

Tai Lee swatted her away from his chest, and she landed on the ground not too far from where he was. She stood up, trying to look tall before she walked off with a confident swagger in her step. The snow leopard growled. He doubted that he could befriend this savage.


	10. Messenger Qiao

Messenger Qiao

10

Tigress felt odd today, and she had no idea as to why. Well, she was pregnant; however, she never had these symptoms when she was carrying Xian. Her hand went to her belly, feeling for kicks, but there was nothing. Yuming was with Po, softly chattering, the panda putting his paw on her belly. Xian walked past them, giving them each a hug before going to her mother. Tigress smiled, giving a brief hug to her daughter.

"Hello, Xian," Tigress greeted to her smaller daughter.

"Hey, Mama," she said, placing her paws to her mother's stomach. "Any kicking?"

"Not much today," she answered her daughter.

"Maybe he's sleeping."

Tigress chuckled. "Perhaps," the feline then answered. "So, how's the snow leopard?"

Xian twitched, her large ears drooping. "Nothing much," she answered. "Weird kid. I don't like him one bit."

"I thought you found him interesting?"

"Yeah, for twenty seconds," Xian sneered. "But something's up with him."

"I figured. What do you think he is? A bandit?"

"Perhaps. Dada will keep an eye on him."

Tigress nodded, her own paw reaching up to pet her daughter's head. "How's your calligraphy going?" the tiger female inquired.

"Good," she answered coolly. The little hybrid then stood up, her fat tail twitching from side to side. "Mother, I'm going out."

"Xupa and the others?" Tigress inquired.

"Yeah," she answered. She leaned over, kissing her mother's soft furred cheek. "See you later! Get some rest!"

Tigress chuckled, waving towards her daughter. "Have fun, dear," she said, watching her daughter scurry away. The feline exhaled through her nose, and carefully stood up. She had not been able to spend time with her husband in a long while. He was suspicious about the snow leopard for what seemed to be forever, and had Zeng follow the boy around. Tigress left the room she was in, only to see the person she was thinking about. There stood Tai Lee. Both felines shared a stare before he walked off, breaking from her eyes. He walked with a cocky swagger. Tigress paused, watching him with curious and suspicious eyes. She shook her head, and walked to where her husband usually is meditating. He was there, eyes closed, and ears flickering. Tigress smiled, approaching her smaller husband. He smiled and opened his eyes when she sat down next to him.

"Hello, Tigress," he said.

She enveloped him in a hug, and he let out a deep chuckle. Tigress let out a series of deep rumbles, rubbing her head against his. Shifu turned in the hug, kissing her cheek softly.

"Where's Xian?" he asked.

"Out with her friends," she answered.

"Good," Shifu said, his tail and ears twitching. "She needs to spend more time around people rather than her brushes and rice paper."

Tigress chuckled, her tail flickering from side to side. Shifu rested his little black paw on her belly. "Any kicks today?" he inquired, roaming her belly.

"Not much," she whispered. "I'm a little worried."

Shifu frowned, looking at her stomach. "Huh," he whispered. "Maybe he's sleeping."

"That's what Xian said," Tigress stated, her paw to her stomach. "How's the boy?"

The red panda looked to his feline wife, his ears lowering. "He's an odd kid," he answered. "I look after him, as do the others."

Then there was a sharp pain in Tigress' womb. She hissed, bending over, her paw going to her bloated belly. Shifu looked at her, his ears alert and he stood up. "Are you okay?" he demanded, placing his little black paws to her arm.

Her tail twitched from side to side, and she snarled in pain. "Something's wrong," she snapped. "Shifu!"

"What's wrong? You _can't_ be giving birth!" he called, his tail shaking.

"Get help!"

The red panda twitched, but then moved as fast as she could. Tigress fell to her side, shaking violently, her paws still at her stomach. Her vision started to blur, and her body ached in pain. Voices were distorted . . . Was that Yuming? Or was that Po? Someone was hovering over her, calling her name. Just then, she had fainted.

* * *

"Okay," Xupa called, "stay still."

Zin Ting had her wings open, glaring at him. Her large wings were shading the little red fox from the sun. "How long do I have to stay like this?" she demanded.

The little red fox smirked, reclining on the grass, his arms behind his head. "Until I say," he said. "After all, you _were_ the one to lose the bet."

Her tail twitched in her seething irritation. Xi Lung chuckled and Chi-Fouh smirked. Both of them were bathing in the light of the sun. The snake glanced up, seeing Xian approach. The red panda-tiger smiled, trotting over to him.

"Zin Ting, you gunna take that from him?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"I have to," she mumbled. "I lost to this little rat."

Xupa stuck his tongue out childishly at her. "I won, for once in my life to you, and I'm loving every minute of it," he laughed, licking his lips.

Zin Ting grumbled, and Xian let out a chuckle. The red panda-tiger went to Xupa, sitting down under the shadows the wings casted. Xi Lung and Chi-Fouh laughed loudly, and the female crane let out a sound of disapproval.

"Why are you guys so mean to me," she mumbled.

"Because we can," Xian chuckled.

Xupa looked at her, a fox-like smile spread across his face. He had to admit, Xian was a pretty thing—for a hybrid—she was. The red panda-tiger looked at the fox, flashing him a sweet smile. He returned it, blushing under his red-tinted fur. That was when Zeng appeared. He panted loudly as he flew over to the children. He landed roughly on the ground, and Xian watched him slide across. The little hybrid stood up, looking at the goose with worry.

"Zeng, are you okay?" she demanded. "Did Dada make you stalk me, again?"

His eyes were closed, and Xupa looked at him. The little fox reached over, grabbing at his closed eyelid, pulled the flesh back, and released it. The goose twitched, and his head shot up.

"Xian!" he cried, standing up. "It's your mother."

The little hybrid looked at the bird creature with curiosity. "What?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"

"She just had a miscarriage," he whispered.

Xian froze, her fur started to bristle, and her ears drooped. Xupa looked at her, his face horrified, and he went white under his red fur. Zin Ting pulled her wings back, looking at the little hybrid with pity, and Xi Lung bit her lower lip. Chi-Fouh was silent. The little red fox reached across, trying to grab the girl's shoulder, but she yanked herself away, and ran towards the Jade Palace, tears rolling down her cheeks. Xi Lung slithered across the grass, and her body erected upward, watching her run.

"Poor thing," she whispered.

Xupa stood up, and followed his friend. The others soon began to follow after the fox.

* * *

Tigress was numb, her paw to her flat stomach. Shifu was at her side, and was unnaturally silent; his ears low. He looked up at her, reaching for her paw. The large feline looked at her small husband, her eyes wet. And outside of the room stood Yuming and the rest of the masters. The lynx was frowning deeply, her ears low, and her paw to her stomach. Po was gripping her arms, giving her a sympathetic look. Crane and Viper were silent, their heads low, and Mantis and Monkey did not utter a word.

"I wish Hong was here," muttered Yuming. "He would know what to do . . ."

Po hung his head, holding his lynx wife close. "But he's gone to Japan now," he whispered. "We can't talk to him . . ."

His paw slipped to her belly, holding it there. Monkey glanced up. "This is horrible," he whispered. "The baby was healthy, the doctor said."

"But things like this happen," Viper muttered.

That was when Xian burst into the room. Everyone looked at her with saddened eyes. Her heart was racing, her furry cheeks were marred with tears, and her paw was clenched at her breast. No words were spoken. Yuming motioned to the room where her parents were. Xian rushed to them, and her friends entered through the same door, looking at the other students. Crying and pain filled the Jade Palace, and Tai Lee watched, a tiny smirk on his face. A plan began to formulate in his head as he sat on the roof of the building the masters and students were in. His tail lazily swished from side to side, and he licked his lips.

"Psst."

His ears twitched, and he glanced around, confused.

"Over here, stupid."

Tai Lee turned around, and that was when he saw Qiao. She was pulling herself up on the roof, and she was glaring at him. The male snow leopard, of course, was surprised to see her.

"Qiao?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," she snapped. "Mother sent me. Did you do it?"

"Um . . . no."

"What? You've been here for days! You should have finished the job!"

"Yes, you _should_ have."

Both cubs froze. Lu Fu and Toph were on the other side of the roof, towards the end. Her gaze was harsh, and Toph looked fearful. Given by the fresh claw mark on her face, she had been hit for no reason (probably to vent anger out, so she chose her daughter).

"Mother . . .?" Qiao whispered.

"I thought it was best for me to tag along," she sneered. "You're such a little idiot, after all."

Qiao hung her head, her ears low. Lu Fu glared at her son. Her paw came across, cutting into his flesh. He yelped, his paw going to his cheek.

"You failed me."

Blood trickled down his cheek and onto the roof. "No! I just haven't been able—"

"What's going on up there?"

All the felines froze. Crane flew up, landing on the roof of the building. "Can't you—" Before he was going to finish, he stood in pure horror. Lu Fu glared at the bird, and he gapped.

"Oh Gods . . ."


End file.
